


The Warmth

by Ayulsa (execharmonious)



Category: Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis
Genre: BDSM, M/M, PWP, catboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-29
Updated: 2010-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/execharmonious/pseuds/Ayulsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what it is to be with Roxis: the world, reduced to a single point in space and time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warmth

"Harder, Vayne," he heard the voice admonish. "Don't lose focus."

It was hard to focus on anything other than the pain, his ear pinned between cruel fingernails, fluttering weakly like a dying moth. He could feel the heat spreading deep into his ear, bruised flesh swelling with blood; his eyes scrunched shut, the sound of the hot, heavy heartbeat there seemed to fill his senses, making the dark behind his eyelids seem thicker, warm, tenderly close. The feel of Roxis in his mouth was just another thing adding to that closeness, that blackness pressing in upon him that was spiced with comfort and pain, and for a time he forgot how to swallow, how to move his lips and tongue in anything other than weak kisses of fealty.

But those words brought him back to attention, and while it was hard in the heat and the blur to truly know where Roxis began-- such did _everything_ in him feel full, full and numb and aching-- he worked his mouth blindly, hoping he was doing something right. When he pulled back for air, his lips, dry from gasping, brushed the tip of Roxis' cock and made him shudder in warm, slick fingers; so he kept them there a while, glad to be breathing, flicking his tongue over the tender fold of skin beneath the head.

Pleasure and agony warred in his bones, bringing tears to his eyes as his mouth moved fiercely, quickly, trying to escape the hurt that he knew would only end when Roxis came. He could hardly feel his ear, just a twisting ache in his cheek where the skin met his jawline, pain spreading out from overworked flesh into new, unblemished cells. _Please, let me be good enough,_ he thought with increasing urgency, his head ringing and his waning sense of balance leaving him dizzy, afraid he'd black out right there and awaken having failed at his task.

He could feel Roxis' little jerking motions getting stronger in his hands now, his own heart hammering faster in anticipation of Roxis' release. The pain had faded to bright sloshes of colour, hot, disorienting, the last refuge of worn-out nerves; he could make it, this didn't feel so bad.... Then something warm touched his thigh, a foot, sliding higher, teasing his skin to awareness, and the burn came back in full force, mixed with the needy ache in his groin and the overwhelming desire to stop everything he was doing and grind himself into that touch.

He whimpered helplessly around Roxis, pleading freedom in less than words, the sound of his cry and the quivering of his lips enough to bring merciful release flooding into his mouth. Cool air stung his ear as Roxis' fingers left it, but he almost didn't notice, pouring every drop of focus into his emotional high, drinking Roxis down like he was the last draught of water in the desert.

_Good kitty,_ he didn't hear Roxis say, but the words must have reached his deeper mind, for his last thoughts before darkness took him were of warmth and praise and love.


End file.
